Layton/Emmy
Layton/Emmy or Lemmy is a major pairing in Professor Layton and the Mysterious Amulet, although it mostly has subtle hints. Moments Professor Layton and the Mysterious Amulet Rosa wonders why Emmy has his jacket it on. Emmy blushes in response. Rosa winks, possibly because she thinks they're in love. Layton is concerned about Emmy not taking a bath. He decides to check in on her. He had to keep his back turned to her, since she was almost nude. This means he abashed, maybe even ashamed about looking at her. He is concerned about her well-being, and asks her if she's hiding anything. She denies it, but he sees through her lies. It is also the first time he's called her Emily. He also tells her that the water is getting cold. He leaves the room. Emmy knocks on the door while he is sleeping, startling him. She offered to help him solve a puzzle on the back of the letter. He decides to let her call him Hershel, but only in private. She kissed him and he fell asleep. After he woke up, Emmy got some donuts for him. She offers some orange juice. He says he doesn't want Delmona to find out about them. She tells him he looks "stressed". At first he doesn't want to, but gives in. She steals his donut and eats it, despite the fact that he already bit into it. She sits on his lap and grabs his shirt, eventually kissing him. She grabs his shirt and pulls him to the ground. Emmy is unfazed by the fall onto the floor. The two were about to make out when Rosa knocks on the door. He tells Emmy to hide behind the behind the couch. He quickly slips on a shirt and grabs some weights. After he opens the door, Rosa notices his shirt is backwards. Rosa knows that he's lying and loves Emmy. Rosa promises that she won't tell Delmona about them. The two are sitting in a cafe, when Emmy asks him how he's going to pay for Luke's medical bill. He thinks about a ring hidden in his safe. He tells her that he forgot how to open it since it's been fifteen years since he did. Emmy laughs at him at first, but he gives up and laughs with her. The two get back to the hospital, exhausted. He lets Emmy rest her head on his lap. He accidentally falls asleep despite the fact that he's supposed to keep watch. He wakes up the next day. He asks Luke where Emmy is. Luke says she is getting something for breakfast for him. He wants to look for her, but he can't. Luke starts to notice that the two have been "extra-nice" to each other. Before he could answer, Emmy came back with some cereal and coffee. He looks at Emmy, who knew it was going to happen soon. He tells Luke that he's in love with Emmy. Luke wonders about Claire. He confesses that Emmy reminds him of Claire. Emmy asks who Claire is. He tells her, but she isn't offended. He tells her that she died in an explosion. Emmy hugs him tightly and starts bawling. She seems to understand completely, going through something similar. Quotes Category:Pairings Category:Major Pairings Category:Pairings with Layton Category:Pairings with Emmy Category:Straight Pairings